Broken Past(Fairy Tail FanFic)
by Unicorn Weeb
Summary: Lucy is a normal rich girl except her father beats her until she passes out and she gets bullied at school by everyone. One day while Lisanna is bullying Lucy, her boyfriend Natsu, the most popular guy in school , stops her and breaks up with her. After Natsu helped her they start hanging out.Will love blossom or Will Lucy stay a nerd and Natsu a popular guy?
1. Chapter 1-New School and Already Bullied

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

 **BEEP BEEP*BEEP***

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I groaned loudly before getting up. Today was my first day at my new school Fiore Academy. I quickly took a shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo and vanilla bodywash. After drying my hair and body with a light pink fluffy towel, Iput on my uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved white under shirt, a light yellow sweater vest, a dark navy blue mini skirt, a scarlet red tie and black knee high socks with brown 1 in heeled shoes.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room door hoping my father wasn't there but, with my luck he was. "Lucy you piece of shit hurry up I have a bitch coming over to fuck so get the hell out of here now!" He yelled, throwing his beer bottle at me.

The bottle broke and shards of glass splattered everywhere. some landed on me so I ran upstairs and started to treat my wounds. 'I'm used to it. ' I thought to myself sighing.

_TIMESKIP_

The black limo pulled up to the academy. I walked up to the gates and waved at Capricorn, my driver. Once he drove away, I walked in feel my anxious.

As I looked up someone put their foot out and I tripped. My notebooks falling, I got onto my knees and picked them up. Sighing I realized its going to be the same as the last school.

I stood up and heard laughing behind me. I started walking towards the office when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl woth short white hair and blue eyes.

" Why are you looking at blondie!" She snapped. I immediately turned around and continued walking. 'Why did she touch my shoulder then?'

I finally made it to the office .I opened the door to see a tiny principal. "Hello you must be Lucy Heartfilia, our new student." The little man said shaking my hand.

"Yes Sir I came to get my schedule." I stated, a smile smile on my chapped lips. He nodded and went to his desk ravaging through his papers. He picked up a folder and handed it to me."Here is your schedule. Tomorrow we will be having our sorority party, you're welcomed to come and find one to join." He went back to his desk. With that I left the office. I opened the plumber and read my schedule.

 **Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **A**

 **Block Period** **English: Laki Olietta**

 **LUNCH**

 **Algebra: Kinana**

 **Anatomy** **: Ultear Milcovich**

 **B**

 **P.E: Gildarts Clive**

 **LUNCH**

 **Performing Arts: Mirajane**

 **Astrology** Cana Alberona

I was too busy reading my schedule that I didn't notice the person walking in front of me. I accidentally bumped into her and we both fell down. "Hey you dumb bitch, watch where you're going!" The white haired girl shouted.

Her friends helped her up as she had a scowl on her face. "Touch me again and I'll rip out your ugly ass nails." she kicked me twice then left with her snickering friends. They shot me a glare and continued.

I ran to the bathroom and cleaned up the newly formed cuts and bruises. They warning bell rang so I started walking to class.

When I reached class I was 7 minutes late. "Miss Heartfilia please have a next to Mr. Dragneel and Mr. Fullbuster. Boys raise your hands" I looked around the room and saw a salmon haired boy and a raven haired boy. I felt a sting on my neck. I turned around and saw the white haired girl glaring at me. I sat down and listened to Ms.Laki speak. The rest of the day went by real fast.

When the school day ended I grabbed my phone and called Capricorn to come. While waiting for the limo to pull up the white haired girl came up to me.

"Hey noodle head ass. Don't ever talk to my Natsu." She stated then snapped her fingers. Her friend kicked the back of my knee and I fell to the floor.

The white haired girl grabbed my hair, pulled me up, and slapped me. Her friend kicked me in the ribs and then the stomach.

From the corner of my eye I saw Virgo coming. She grabbed the white haired girl and round housed kicked her. The white haired girl tried to punch Virgo but she ducked and tripped the white haired girl. With that Virgo lifted me up and took me to the limo. "Thanks Virgo for helping me." I said with a sincere smile. "You're welcome but when we get home I will have to teach you how to defend yourself." She scolded in a playful tone.

 **Lisanna POV**

'That blonde bitch has the fucking nerve! I'll kick her ass tomorrow. I'll go tell Natsu what she did to me

That'll teach her lol'

I got up and limped inside to meet with Natsu. I found him and made myself cry. I told him everything. At the end of the story he was so angry, veins were popping out of his forehead. I left out the part of me bullying her and the part of her maid actually hitting me.

He called my mother and the nurse. When I was treated I entered my car with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Raped

Chapter 3

On My Way To Be With You

Scars I Wear Upon My Sleeves

Tell A Tell You Won't Believe

Faith Renewed In Me

Riding Out The Storms Of Life

I got up at 6:37 to go cook for father. I walked down 2 flight of stairs and went onto the kitchen. I got the pancake mix,eggs, and bacon. I started cooking and humming my favorite song.

Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile  
Koboreta namida wa don't cry kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida fall from my eyes megami mo kizukanai

Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo  
My life

Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe  
Daremo inai hasu no mori de miagete sora no ao  
Kokoe wa motto ranai goodbye koruku to yona no mo dokuno  
Amaku kaoru hona beyond the sky sekihokoru sekai ni

Sayonara changing changing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Egao changing changing sona egai wa kanao wo aki to terase mune hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Terase mune no hi wo

Hey mo miijaku ja hai to de hontou no jibun da daredaga wake up shita make up eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out  
Konna afukara no way baby mukedasu niwa kogere teri wa me wo tan de sekai nai

Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kore sakini  
Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hirogeteru

Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Toki wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo.

I put all his food in his favorite plate and went upstairs to get ready. I walked in my room and found my father in it."Yes Father." I said bowing."I am going to watch you change." He then laid back and pulled his pants down. I went into the bathroom and closed the door."I want you to shower with the door and curtain open." I nooded and opened the door.I started to get into the shower. I saw him take his d**k out and he started jacking off. I am disgusted he is jacking off to his own daughter. I finished and started getting dressed."I will put your underwear on for you." He stood up and came over to me. He grabbed my under and put it on me. He then turned me around so my back was facing then slid his thing into me. I yelped and tried to hit him and I was struggling. He kept on going until so much blood was on the floor. My own father just raped me."Don't tell anyone or else I will do it worse next time." He said while buckling his pants. He left wile slamming the door behind him. I lifted myself up and went back into the shower again. I finished and put on my uniform. I ran down stairs wile my father was eating. I ran out the door and went into the limo with Virgo.

_TIMESKIP_

I was walking in the hall when I got tripped by Lisanna. I got back up and started walking towards my class. When I entered there was a salmon haired boy in there. I sat in my seat and he walked up to me."Hi my name is Natsu." He said holding out his hand. I shook his hand and looked back down. He sat down next to me and started loking at me." Why are you looking at me?" I questioned him. H looked at me and grinned." Cause I wanna be your friend." H then grinned and I saw his canines . We talked until it was time for class. For the rest of the day we hung out. Finally it was the end of the day."Well,Luce I gotta go to my fraternitiy." He said waving ."See you there." I yelled. I then started to go to the bathroom

I entered a stall and put my drees which is a aqua/teal/blue shade. Strapless, White lining, two layers same shade gloves. I put on some 1 ½ in heeled white boots with gold trimming.

_TIMESKIP_

I was just walk around looking at all the booths. Sometimes I would walk up to one. While walking I saw a really beautiful booth so I went up to it. The sign read 'Fairy Tail'. I looked and saw the representatives. " Hi my name is Mirajane." Said a white haired girl." And my name is Erza." I shook both of their hands." My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am looking to join so what are the rules here." I asked. They put on a serious face only to burst out laughing again." Well Lucy there are no rules her. You can express yourself. So are you looking to join Fairy Tail? By the way we are known as Fairy Girls cause Fairy Tail consists of 2 groups. 1 is boys and 1 is girls." She asked getting a stamp. " Well I will join. Where do I sign up?" I asked looking at Mirajane.." All you have to do is sit with us at lunch, don't hang out with anyone that is not in our sorority, have fun, and get your stamp." Erza said this time. I stood there thinking it over " Okay where do I get my stamp?" I asked looking at Erza this time." Here what color and where do you want it?" Mirajane asked looking at me." I want it on the back of my right hand in pink." She walked out of the booth and towards me. I held out my hand and she stamped it. I was an official member now.

The rest of the dya I spent getting to know every one and apparently Natsu is also in Fairy Tail and so is Lisanna. I called Virgo and told her to come to the back of the school with the limo.

She finally arrived. It was 8:37. I hurried into the limo andwe drove off. I got home and when I went in I saw my dad."Where the fuck wwere you Lucy? Today for being late to the house you will get extra hard punishment." Father came towards me and dragged me upstairs. O

Once we got there he took off his clothes and his boner popped out. I tried to run away but he held me and locked the dorr. I tried to hit him but he held me. " Bitch strip right now." I started to take my shirt off and he ripped my bra. I took my pants off and he quickly held my hands and slid into me." OH" I moaned." You slut ,you like it when your father fucks you." He said licking my tits. He slid out and went into my ass after I dropped his hand and started fingering me. I started pushing against him put he held me. I orgasmed and he did it in me. He took it out of me. He grabbed his belt and hit my legs making me fall. He then shoved his d**k and shoved it into my mouth and he pushed my head.

After 2 hours of him sticking it in me and me forcefully making me suck his thing he finally started beating me and then left me on the bed. He left me in all his cum and my blood. I had blood all over me from after he beat me .He left the room and I passed out from pain.


	3. Chapter 3-Invited and Dead

Chapter 4

Lucy POV

I woke up an hour later so I was almost late for school. Right now I was in English class. Natsu was next to me so I could see that he was texting his brother Gajeel."Class for this weeks homework you will read the graphic novel 'Romeo And Juliet' then write a 3 page essay!" Shouted Mr. Justine as the bell rang. I grabbed my notebooks and bag, then headed out the door. I was almost out but "Hey Luce after school me and ssome friends of mine are going to do some karaoke at 'Kareoke Doke' at eight. Hope you'll come." He said then walked out of the classroom leaving me shocked. I have never been invited anywhere..EVER.

I was sitting in my Human Geography class drawing character of my book in my notebook when a shadow cast over me." ,you will do well to pay attention with the exams coming up. I expect you after class to take the notes that you missed!" shouted at me. Many girls around me especially my bully Luna Aquam. I pulled out my right arm and pretended to be listening and taking notes. In reality I was playing a game called 'Sailor Moon'.

The bell rung but I didn't move. I knew I had detention so I sat and started taking notes when the door burst open"Flame-brain !" Yelled a raven haired man."Ice-pervert!"Yelled Natsu."Fire-balls!" The raven haired man countered."Ice-cunt!"Natsu recountered." and principals office NOW!Lucy LEAVE!" Mr. Dreyer yelled pulling their collars. I gathered my thing and ran home afraid of punishment. When I got there I was shocked at what I saw.

In my driveway lying lifeless on the cold and hard pavement was…..


	4. Chapter 4-Dead Friend

Chapter 5

Recap;

When I got home what I saw shocked me.

There lying lifeless on the pavement was…

_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the pavement was my best friend Levy McGarden. "LEVY!" I shouted running towards the bluenete. "Lucy get away or your prints will be on her!" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw my father. "But she is dead we need to call the police." I pleaded ."No. It was her fault she came here." He stated bluntly. A man dressed in black came up behind him and started to drag Levy away.

"What did I tell you. No Friends visiting the house. Now get in the house you need to relieve me." He said facing me. He pushed past me and I followed.

I was very dirty and full of cum so I decided to shower. While undressing I saw my phone light up.I ran over and saw a text from Natsu and someone that shocked me the most

Levy.

I checked Levy's first.

Levy:Help Me this guy is trying to rape me. I'm at a warehouse on #4 Privet Drive (A/N Does anyone know what I mean.)

I read the messaged and ran out of the house trying not to be seen. I then remembered Natsu's text so when I arrived outside I texted Levy

Lucy:On My Way

Then checked Natsu's text.

Natsu:Luce are you coming or not?

Oh yeah I was supposed to go.

Lucy:Ya be there in and hour.

I grabbed my keys to my Mercaides and started the engine.

I finally found the warehouse. When I got out of the car I heard a loud shriek. I ran in to see a man on top of Levy. I quickly went and kicked him off. Godd thing Virgo taught me how to fight.

FLASHBACK

"Harder!" Virgo yelled. I kicked her in her rib and she stood unfazed."Princess you have to kick harder!" I swung my leg back and smashed it into her went flying into the wall. "Good job Princess." Virgo said getting back up ." Now for boxing and martial arts." I groaned. She ran up tyo me and flipped me.

```FLASHBACK END

I flipped the gy and he landed on a shovel. He ran up to me and swung his fist but I caught it and twisted his arm. Levy came up and hit his head with a piece of wood and he passed out. "Are you okay I thought you were dead." I said with tears running down my only nodded. "Hey you wanna go to kereoke with Natsu and his friends? I asked her. "Ya wait will Gajeel be there?" She asked/replied. "Ya maybe you hit it off." I said and she blushed.

We got in the car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5-Kareoke

**Chapter 5**

 **ME: Hope you like this chapter and go check my favorite song out.**

 **I just realized I never did a disclaimer so Lucy**

 **Lucy: Fluffy-chan DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES. If she did the ships would be canon and many NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, ect, children would be running around Fairy Tail.**

 **ME: Okay less rambling. Now to the story**

Me and Levy went to Levy's house instead of my house to get ready. I put on a long red and black frilly shirt, black tights, red pumps with a black heel and bow on the side. I put my hair into a high ponytail with a light pink hair band. Levy put on a white long sleeved button up shirt, black tights, a black frilly mini skirt, silver lace-up combat boots. She curled her hair and put it into a ponytail. . We grabbed our 5SOS, Pierce The Veil, Theory Of A Deadman, and Avenger braclets and our black bags.I grabbed my keys to the black car and we headed to the karaoke place.

15 minutes later…..

We finally got to the place and saw Natsu outside. We got out of the car and headed his way. When he saw us he gasped.

Natsu POV…

I was still outside waiting for Luce and her friend. Then I saw two figures heading my way. Once they were close enough I saw that it was Luce and her friend. I gasped at their beauty.

LucyPOV

"So should we go in?" I asked nervously. I felt self conscious. Levy made me wear this so I felt weird."Oh yeah." He replied then started walking in. Me and Levy behind him following.

After going through many people and some guys toching Levy's and mine asses we finally made it to the actual bar place. We walked up to a group at the table in the middle of the club place."Hey Natsu, who are they?" A raven haired guy said looking at me and Levy."Guys this is Lucy and her friend Levy." He answered gesturing to us. I waved and Levy smiled.

"I am Erza this is Gray,Gajeel,Juvia,Mirajane,Lisanna,Jellal, and that is Aqua." The weirdly natural scalett haired girl said. They smiled and we sat down

"SING, SING,SING,SING!" Our table shouted right now they wanted me and Levy to sing. "Fine!" I yelled. Thet stopped and me and Levy walked onstage. I walked to the stage and told the DJ the song we want. He nodded and started the music.

Lucy: I am angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Levy: Get out your guns, battles begun

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die

With my heart on a trigger

Lucy: They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

Levy: I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting til' the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

Lucy: Sometimes to win, you've got to sin

Don't mean I'm not a believer

And Major Tom, wil sing along

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer

Levy: They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

Lucy: I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live,not just survive,tonight

Levy: Oh oh whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with shotgun

Fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven take me back

Lucy: I'm am angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til wars won

I don't care if heaven wont me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight

(Live, not just survive)

Levy and Lucy: And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

They say before we start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

Me and Levy ended in a pose. It was silent but hen an overwhelming cheering rang through the room and 'ONCORE ONCORE' was shouted so me and levy went up to the DJ. Me and her will be singing different songs. I will sing Let The Beat Drop by Simon Curtis and Levy will sing This Little Girl by Cady Groves.

~~~~~~~~~Timeskip after songs~~~~~~~~~

We finally finished singing and went to sit down."Hey Luce what song did you sing first 'cause I liked it?" Natsu asked me when we sat down."It's called Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab." I replied sipping my drink.

We sang and ate and drank a little then went home. I stayed the night at Levy's. Me and her were talking about the boys, when we heards a loud banging on the door. We went down excpectign to see my father. We opened the door and saw…..

Hope you like. Message me on

Wattpad-fluffyfairytaillover

Instagram- Mavis Dragneel fluffyfairytaillover

Twitter-Mavis Dragneel fluffyfairytaillover

KiK-Katie Dragneel

R & R

Love you all and thanks for to rewatch every episode again. Bye

-Fluffy Out

If you wanna know what will happen next


	6. Chapter 6- Huh

**Chapter 6-Why?**

 **Lucy POV**

We were talking about the boys when all of a sudden we heard a loud banging on the door. We opened the door expecting to find my father but we saw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **ROGUE"** I heard Levy scream. "What are you doing here, Rouge?" I asked him."I am very sorry Lucy about what happened. I promise that I had no idea he only wanted money, please forgive me." He apoligised then he bowed."No, No it's fine Rogue, what do you need?" I questioned him. "Well….." He trailed off."Rogue." Levy reorimanded." I need $20,000 to get Sting out of jail." He said looking the other way.I as beyond furious. "NO!" I shouted and slammed the door in his face.

The rest of the night me and Levy kept talking about things trying to keep things off of Sting and Rogue.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~**

We woke up really early and Levy was on her phone. I got up and started walking towards the bathroom. " WE ARE GOING TO A PARTY TONIGHT!" She yelled after I entered the bathroom. "No." I groaned back as my response.

It was about 10:00 when we started getting dressed for the party. Turns out Levy is really brutal.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _No I won't go!" I whined to Levy."You will go or I will rip out your eye balls and shove them down your throat so you can see me rip out your organs." She warned._

 **~~~~~~~~~Flaskback End~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I physically shivered. I put on a salmon strapless frilly two laired dress, a little above the knee, diamond encrusted chest area, salmon lace strapless bra and light pink lace panties., silver heels. I curled my hair a and put it on my back. I put on light blush with red lipstick and a pink and red smoky eye. (Here is the link:  /look/959805 )

Levy put on a dark orange above the knee frilly dress with a longer bottom royal blue lair, a gold necklace, she put on a black lace bra and silver panties. She has on a light blush with a little red lipstick. We did a orange smoky eye for her.(Here is the link:  /look/959805 ) " We look hot!" She squealed.

Finally we head out the door towards my car.

We arrive at the party a little late at around 11:00. We walk in and see that salmon haired guy and black haired guy fighting. We step in and go into the kitchen.

" Hey, Juvia is so happy you guys can make it." Said Juvia walking up from behind. I physically jumped. I walked towards the table and grabbed a shot of vodka. "Hey Lev let's do shots." I told her. " Lu-chan I didn't know you drank." She said walking over." Well you know with fathers parties and wanting me to get laid I had to be drunk but I'm not stupid enough to get laid." I told her taking a shot afterwards.

After about 15 shots I was done but Levy finished at 10. I was stumbling everywhere but Levy was fine. I gave her my keys incase I lost them.

I was grinding against the salmon haired guy. I don't know why though. I was so tired so I dragged Levy away fromt the black haired guy and we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking in class and 'tripped'. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a tanned arm wrapped around my waist. I stood up and turned around and found Natsu. "T-Thanks." I said then scurried to my seat next to Levy. I was copying down notes for Honors Algebra until I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned and I accidentally kissed…

 **Really hope that you liked this chapter. Who do you think that Lucy kissed?**

 **Natsu**

 **Gajeel**

 **Gray**

 **Levy**

 **Tell me in the review section.**

 **Byeeeeee**

 **-Fluffy Out**


	7. Chapter 7- He Kissed Me

Chapter 7- What Are You Doing!

Lucy POV

"LOVE RIVAL!" Was suddenly shouted in the room. I was kissing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh My God!" Aqua shouted. "Hey popsicle why are you kissing Luce?" I quickly pulled away. " W–W-What a-are y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" I stuttered. I grabbed all my things and rushed out with Levy behind me.

"Oh My God! Lu-Chan You Just Kissed Gray Fullbuster. The Second Hottest Guy In School!" Levy shouted at me." OMG I am so humiliated. Uh and I didn't kiss him he kissed me." I told her.

I didn't want to be humiliated so I went straight home afterthat. Turns out my school called my dad so now I'm in his room getting whipped literally whipped. "You dumb ass bitch. Next time don't skip class you whore!" He shouted spitting on me. He stopped and started to unbutton my shirt. May I remind you I am tied to a a wall. He took my shirt off and started to take my pants off. He took his pants off and stuck it in my. He kept on thrusting .

(Not going into detail) I limped back to my room and ook a shower. I called Lev and told her goodnight.

 **short ya I know its just that we have school tomorrow so I'm going to update all my stories. Oh and thank you DeyoChan for asking my to betaread for you.**

 **-Fluffy Out**


	8. Chapter 8- Peaceful

**Okie so I know I haven't been active lately at all. Im sorry. A lot has been happening lately. But here I am. My computer is still broken TT. But here is the long awaited chapter.**

 ** _Lucy POV_**

It was a nice morning. The sun wasn't scorching my eyeballs but was light yet warm. Birds were chirping in the nearby trees. It was overall peaceful.

I grabbed my phone off my baby pink nightstand with a light aqua lamp. I pressed the power button. I looked at the screen to see 8:10 written in a bold purple. It took awhile to process. Oh shidd. I have 35 minutes to get ready!

I quickly went into the washroom and undressed myself. I turned on the water all the way hot with a little cold. I stepped in and wet my hair before putting on my strawberry scented shampoo. I rinsed it out after 2 minutes and continued by scrubbing my body with my vanilla and coconut scented body wash.

I grabbed my baby blue dolphin printed towel and quickly dried myself off. I checked my phone to see or was now 8:25. I sprinted into my rooms closet and grabbed my school uniform.

I rushed out the door barely dodging the beer bottle my so called "father" threw at me.

I got into the limo and Capricorn drove off waaaay over the speed limit. He stopped in front of their closing gate and I said goodbye to him. I rushed inside and put everything into my locker and rushed into my class.

Right when I sat down Gildarts-sensei walked in. "Good Morning Class! " he yelled loudly. "Good Morning Gildarts-sensei " we shouted back. " Oi! Don't call me that. It makes me sound old! " he shouted with slamming his hands onto the Desk. I visibly winced but it went unnoticed. " But you are old man! " shouted a brunette. Cana. I heard she was the drunk in the school. "tch whatever" he said turning and scribbling something on the board behind him.

 **This was more of a lighthearted semi chapter. I know it's all confusing so later I will explain it all. Thanks for reading. Dont forget to Favorite and Review. Wuv you all**

 **-Fluffy Out**


	9. DONE!

**First of all. I know this story is messed up and everywhere. Please. I luv reviews but don't tell me it's everywhere and confusing blah blah blah. For the last time, I KNOW!! I sat it all the time. People who follow his make me not want to update. Please stop oml. I still have to edit it so stop. I am annoyed. These people make me angry. TT**

 **I cannot stressed enough about this. Idc. Im trying here and I read is reviews on something I KNOW I SWEAR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE ON HERE IF THATS ALL YOU READ MY STORIES FOR. TO JUDGE AND SAY THINGS. I DO THIS FOR FUN AND DONT EXPECT PPL TO READ AND JUDGE THEM. DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE ENOUGH. UGH IM DONE. YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME HATE WRITING. HOPE YOUR'e HAPPY**


	10. Editing Everything

So I am going to start editing all chapters to all stories. My writing skills have gotten so much better and I finally feel like I know how I want these stories to go. Please be patient with me and I promise I won't dissapoint. Thank you all those who have supported and waited for me. I love you all and HAPPY NEW YEARS 


End file.
